Don't Talk Just Kiss
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Sejak menduduki posisi Prefek Gryffindor, Hermione Jean Granger tak henti-hentinya menggerecoki ketenangan bisnis toko lelucon Sihir Sakti Weasley. Untungnya, George Weasley punya cara jitu paling seru untuk membungkam mulut bawel Hermione sepenuhnya...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger &amp; George Weasley.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat George Weasley jatuh cinta.

Ramuan seru dan kutukan-kutukan lucu paling jitu, misalnya; Ramuan Oles, Ramuan Pembesar Pantat dan Kutukan Mulut Mencong.

Masakan rumahan lezat buatan ibunda tersayang, Molly Weasley juga bisa dimasukkan ke dalam daftar; kue dadar gulung, pastel tutup kentang panggang sampai tumis jantung pisang.

Belum lagi dengan produk-produk aneh keluaran Toko Lelucon Zonko; Tanduk Setan, Kecoak Berdesis dan Kemoceng Penyodok Telinga.

Oh, jangan lupakan juga desain orisinal serta rancang bangun barang-barang canggih kreasi Sihir Sakti Weasley yang terlahir dari otak inventif dan selera humor yang kaya dan berwarna; Rawa Portabel, Kembang Api Kebyar Konfigurasi serta Topi Tanpa Kepala.

Tapi, dari sekian banyak daftar panjang hal-hal favorit yang jika ditulis dengan lengkap bisa menghabiskan bergebung-gebung perkamen, yang paling top di atas segalanya tentu saja sikap antik yang identik dengan si cantik Hermione Jean Granger; keras tanpa basa-basi, adil dan tegas serta selalu berdedikasi untuk tampil serba sempurna.

"Apa? Kau serius menyukai Hermione? Jamban Pecah! Dia itu galak bukan main. Persis seperti Mum," Fred Weasley, saudara kembar George berdecak-decak seperti cicak, wajah tampannya yang disemarakkan bercak-bercak cokelat meringis dalam ketidakpercayaan nyata.

"Justru itu daya tarik Hermione. Bukan Hermione namanya jika tidak keras kepala, tegas dan bersikeras," George mengibaskan tangan dengan samar ke bangku-bangku mungil yang berjajar rapi di depan perapian batu bata yang berkilat-kilat menyala.

Bergelung dalam posisi nyaman, Hermione yang terduduk diam sendirian asyik menisik topi rajutan kain wol dan kaus kaki jelek berjumbai-jumbai. Dua benda aneh tak berbentuk yang nantinya akan disumbangkan gadis manis panjang akal itu ke peri rumah yang bekerja di dapur Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

"Daya tarik? Daya tarik apanya? Bukankah baru kemarin Hermione menceramahi kita karena berencana mengujicobakan Kudapan Kabur ke anak-anak kelas satu?" Lee Jordan, sahabat baik si kembar Weasley ikut-ikutan menggumam seru.

Di belakang punggung Lee, sekumpulan murid tingkat pertama membisu patuh, berdebar-debar menanti jenis pekerjaan paruh waktu yang akan ditimpakan pada mereka.

Ya, demi memastikan keamanan barang lelucon yang sedianya akan dilemparkan ke pasar akhir tahun nanti, sejak jauh-jauh hari tiga sekawan Hogwarts yang paling kocak dan konyol itu sibuk berkasak-kusuk menjaring kelinci percobaan yang bersedia mengonsumsi Kudapan Kabur.

Untuk memancing minat, Fred dan George menawarkan bergalon-galon Galleon sebagai bayaran. Tentu saja syarat dan ketentuan tetap berlaku. Misalnya saja risiko dan dampak samping pekerjaan (semaput, teler berat dan pingsan sampai jangka waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan) ditanggung sendiri oleh si pelamar.

"Hermione baru saja terpilih sebagai Prefek perempuan Gryffindor. Tentu saja dia jadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya," George tersenyum badung, dengan cekatan mengeluarkan berpuluh-puluh Permen Pingsan dari dalam kantong kertas besar.

Tak menghiraukan Fred yang memutar dan mengangkat mata ke langit-langit, George tersenyum berkeliling, menatap penuh konsentrasi wajah-wajah polos pelajar tingkat dasar yang mendongak harap-harap cemas.

Yah, terserah saja jika Fred dan Lee bersikukuh menggunjingkan temperamen buruk Hermione. Bagi George, apapun yang dikatakan orang lain, Hermione tetaplah Hermione. Si karakter seksi yang selalu beraksi penuh emosi.

Keyakinan George bahwa Hermione senantiasa beraksi penuh emosi terbukti lima belas menit kemudian. Meluncur secepat komet, gadis berpostur mungil dengan rambut cokelat acak-acakan seperti sarang burung itu menyentak berhenti tepat di depan George dan sekerumunan siswa tingkat pertama yang menggeleser jatuh ke lantai usai mengunyah Permen Pingsan.

"Bukankah kemarin pagi aku sudah memberitahu kalian untuk tidak mengujicobakan sampah konyol ke murid-murid?" Hermione berteriak dengan kekuatan penuh, mata cokelatnya yang sebening kristal membara dengan emosi yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

"Hei, kami sudah membayar mereka," Fred yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir mencatat kontra-indikasi Permen Pingsan menegangkan tulang punggung dengan defensif, tak ciut sama sekali menghadapi ekspresi berbahaya di mata dan tatapan marah Hermione yang bisa membakar sendi-sendi tubuh.

"Bagaimana kalau metabolisme dan saluran cerna anak-anak malang itu rusak gara-gara sampah idiot kalian?" Hermione menjerit tak mau kalah, dengan garang menyusuri satu demi satu bocah-bocah kecil ingusan yang mengelepak lunglai.

"Tenang saja, Hermione. Mereka tidak apa-apa," Lee berkata menenteramkan, menjejalkan dengan paksa buliran permen ungu ke mulut para korban yang terbuka. Sesaat setelah pertolongan pertama diberikan, sebagian anak kelas satu yang menjuntai pingsan terbangun gelagapan, perlahan-lahan siuman dari dampak overdosis kudapan pingsan yang mereka makan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" George bertanya dengan suara sejuk menyenangkan, menatap ramah anak perempuan kurus berambut hitam yang terbangun kaget di dekat kakinya. Mengulurkan tangan, George dengan penuh perhatian membantu si gadis kecil berhidung bulat yang terkulai lemah untuk segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ya... kurasa aku baik-baik saja," si anak perempuan terengah-engah pendek, dengan gugup menjilat bagian atas bibir yang dirambati bintik-bintik keringat.

"Bagus sekali," kata Fred senang, senyum manis yang menyentuh bibirnya menciut memudar saat Hermione dengan buas merampas papan alas menulis dan kardus berisi ratusan Permen Pingsan.

"Tidak! Tidak bagus sama sekali!" Hermione mendelikkan mata segalak ular kobra yang sedang murka, jari jemarinya menggenggam keras-keras papan alas menulis milik Fred seperti mencengkeram granat aktif yang siap meledak.

"Tentu saja bagus. Anak-anak itu tetap hidup, bukan?" ceplos Fred nekat, menunjuk gerombolan kelinci percobaan yang menggelinding terbirit-birit menjauhi arena keributan.

"Kalian harus menghentikan kegilaan ini. Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak apa? Kau mau mendetensi kami?" Fred melemparkan sorot mata mengejek, sirat meremehkan yang langsung disambut Hermione dengan delikan mata keras kepala.

"Atau kau akan menyuruh kami menulis kalimat?" George yang sedari tadi berdiam diri mengagumi daya tarik wanita dan kekuatan personal Hermione menggerakkan bahu malas-malasan, netra cokelat emasnya yang dipenuhi tatapan api bergelora melekat mantap di wajah Hermione yang memerah.

"Yeah, coba saja hukum kami, Hermione. Kami mau lihat apa kau berani," Fred mengembangkan tangan dengan jumawa, mengedipkan mata sekonyol mungkin saat seluruh penghuni Ruang Rekreasi tertawa meluap-luap.

Komentar sinis Fred membuat Hermione yang tak terbiasa direndahkan terpancing emosi. Menaikkan dagu beberapa senti ke udara, siswa teladan tahun kelima yang bercita-cita mencatatkan diri di lembaran buku _Prefek yang Meraih Kekuasaan_ itu mengembuskan napas marah sebelum menumpahkan ancaman pamungkas dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Jika kalian tidak berhenti meracuni anak-anak, aku akan menulis surat kepada ibu kalian."

"Apa? Tidak!" George tersentak kaget, melangkah kagok menjauhi Hermione yang mendengus-dengus seperti siluman banteng kesurupan.

"Ya! Aku akan menulis surat dan melaporkan tindakan kalian yang tak bertanggung jawab," tegas Hermione otoriter, sepasang butir mutiara mata miliknya berkelip mengilaukan pandangan keras tak kenal kompromi.

Menyorongkan kembali papan alas menulis dan kantong kertas Permen Pingsan ke sang empunya, Hermione menengok marah dari balik bahu untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi sambil mengentakkan kaki.

"Brengsek! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Mengadu pada Mum? Itu artinya tamat," ucap Fred pahit, dengan muram melempar papan alas menulis ke bantalan kursi kayu sederhana yang dipadati petasan gulung aneka warna.

Berdiri suram di samping Fred, Lee yang terdiam sunyi mereguk ludah dalam-dalam. Wajah cokelat gelap Lee yang biasanya bersinar penuh cahaya kini memucat, sepucat bocah yang tak sengaja menemukan mayat.

Sama seperti Fred, Lee juga merasa kalau gertakan Hermione yang melecut setajam sambaran petir di siang bolong berpotensi mengacaukan rencana besar mereka untuk mendirikan toko barang lawakan paling besar sejagat raya.

Menyapu rambut merah berkilauan ke belakang, mata George berputar dan terpusat ke arah Hermione. Berlutut di depan lidah api jingga yang menggeliat-geliat, Hermione mendesis-desis jengkel, mengaduk dan menyendok arang ke bara api dengan kekuatan ekstra yang tak bisa diikuti manusia biasa.

Ya, Fred benar. Terlepas dari semua gelombang cinta yang dirasakan, kali ini Hermione sungguh-sungguh kelewatan. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun konsekuensinya nanti, ia tak boleh membiarkan Hermione mengirim lembar pengaduan ke kotak surat The Burrow.

Selain terancam diludahi ratusan Howler, surat meledak berpita merah yang gema suara bentakannya bisa mengguncangkan ketenangan langit dan bumi, mereka juga harus berhadapan dengan getaran rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti dinding nurani.

Memang, selepas pertengkaran sengit yang terjadi liburan musim panas kemarin (kala itu, si kembar Weasley dimarahi habis-habisan karena berniat menjual Permen Lidah Liar di final Piala Quidditch 1994), George dan Fred sepakat untuk tak lagi mengecewakan hati sang bunda.

Yeah, meski terlahir dengan aura pria bandel, biar bagaimanapun juga si kembar bukanlah anak durhaka yang tak tahu caranya menyenangkan hati orangtua.

Jadi, guna meredakan amarah sang bunda yang bersikeras melarang mereka berkiprah di bisnis lelucon, Fred dan George memilih merahasiakan kegiatan sampingan mereka.

Jalan tengah menuju perdamaian dunia yang sialnya terancam ketahuan seandainya Hermione serius menuntaskan ancaman...

"Hei, lakukan sesuatu untuk mendiamkan gadismu, George! Jangan biarkan dia menjengkal langkah kita," Fred mendesak setengah memaksa, menyikut tulang rusuk George sampai sakit dengan satu tikaman tajam.

Wajah buram George melembut bahagia saat pernyataan Fred tentang status kepemilikan Hermione terngiang-ngiang di gendang telinga. Menyeringai selicik kucing Cheshire, mata cokelat menyala George mengamati dengan intim wajah ekspresif Hermione yang merengut jengkel.

Gadisnya...

Ya, meski belum menyatakan perasaan, sejak dulu George sudah menganggap Hermione sebagai gadisnya. Meski belum menjalin hubungan pacaran secara resmi, sejak dulu George selalu memandang Hermione sebagai kekasih hati.

Satu-satunya wanita tercinta milik George Weasley...

_"Lakukan sesuatu untuk mendiamkan gadismu, George!"_

Bibir George melengkung pelan membentuk senyuman sarat konspirasi saat ide sensasional menggedor-gedor serabut otak. Oh ya, tentu saja ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membungkam mulut ceriwis Hermione.

Sesuatu yang manis, nakal dan tentu saja luar biasa menggairahkan...

* * *

Menjejalkan buku _Mengembara dengan Manusia Serigala_ ke ransel sekolah yang padat berisi, Hermione merutuki gairah membaca yang menguap hilang tak berbekas.

Tadinya, saat mendekam di depan perapian Ruang Rekreasi, Hermione berharap bisa membaca buku banyak-banyak, dimulai dengan melahap seluruh isi pustaka karangan selebritas dunia sihir, Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart dalam waktu setengah jam.

Sayangnya, rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Yah, bagaimana Hermione bisa tenang mengembara dan berpetualang bersama manusia serigala Wagga Wagga jika Ruang Rekreasi dipenuhi bunyi deguk aneh dan suara muntah menjijikkan?

Mengeluarkan suara frustrasi, Hermione mengusapkan jemari melewati rambut. Ampun demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin si kembar Weasley bisa sebebal ini? Tadinya, Hermione mengira intimidasi mengadu ke nyonya penguasa The Burrow bisa memadamkan minat Fred dan George untuk menjadikan anak-anak kelas satu sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Nyatanya, si kembar tetap bertingkah seperti luwak gila. Tetap menantang kesabaran Hermione dengan memaksa anak-anak tingkat pertama mengudap Pastiles Pemuntah. Gulali absurd dan tak jelas yang sudah pasti tak akan pernah lulus uji standarisasi.

"Cukup sudah! Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan," Hermione menyipitkan mata membentuk satu garis keras berbahaya tatkala seorang bocah laki-laki Gryffindor tahun pertama tumbang kelelahan karena terlalu banyak muntah-muntah.

Bergerak berdiri, menggulingkan si kucing gemuk Crookshanks yang bergelung jinak di pangkuan, Hermione berderap segagah tentara yang maju ke medan perang. Memasang tampang garang yang meyakinkan, Hermione yang tersulut emosi menghampiri si kembar yang menyeringai berpuas hati.

"Fred! George!" Hermione berteriak melengking dengan volume suara yang bisa menghancurkan satu kota. Mengabaikan anak-anak berbagai tingkatan yang berkerumun menyemut (berharap bisa menjadi saksi mata Perang Dunia Sihir Ketiga, tentunya), Hermione menatap sengit wajah tampan George yang diselimuti kepercayaan diri arogan.

"Ya, Hermione?" balas George manis, melemparkan sebaris senyum memikat yang mampu membuat malaikat nekat berbuat dosa.

"Kenapa kalian masih mempraktikkan percobaan ilegal? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan kalian untuk tidak mengobral barang beracun ke murid-murid?" Hermione mengertakkan gigi menahan emosi, berupaya tak terhanyut dengan sensasi lezat gairah liar dan panas yang terpancar dari pori-pori George.

"Yep. Kau sudah memperingatkan kami sebelumnya," George mengulang dengan nada yang sangat ceria, senyum maskulin sempurna menghangatkan wajahnya yang muda dan bercahaya.

"Nah, jika kau sudah tahu, mengapa kau masih ngotot menjadikan junior-junior malang tak berdosa ini target eksperimen sinting tak masuk di akal?" Hermione mencondongkan kepala ke atas, dengan gagah berani terjun langsung ke dalam kemilau warna mata George yang memancarkan nyala api serigala.

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Berhentilah mengoceh tanpa hasil. Percuma saja, tahu," George memperingatkan dengan lembut, meletakkan satu jari di bawah dagu Hermione yang mengeras.

"Mengoceh tanpa hasil, katamu?" Hermione berteriak-teriak berang segarang prajurit wanita Amazon, tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat seperti senar biola yang siap dipetik.

"Sebaiknya kau menutup dan mengunci mulut, Hermione. Kalau tidak, aku akan..."

"Kau akan apa, hah?" Hermione mencemooh tajam, menarik kedua alis membentuk garis rengutan curiga sewaktu senyum predator maskulin melingkar di ujung bibir George.

Bergerak secepat mata mengedip, tepat di bawah pantauan bersemangat puluhan saksi mata, George menyambar bibir Hermione dalam ciuman intens yang panas, dalam dan perlahan.

Mengaitkan tubuh Hermione di dalam pelukan, George mencium penuh perasaan, tanpa ampun melumat bibir Hermione berulang-ulang dalam luapan rasa sayang yang gamblang.

Menikmati sepenuh hati aroma feminin lezat dan lekuk tubuh sempurna yang memanjakan jiwa, George menumpahkan semua perasaan cinta yang lembut, manis dan emosional di setiap pagutan panas bergairah yang seakan-akan tak pernah berkesudahan.

Pada akhirnya, hanya sorak-sorai gembira dan tepuk tangan gegap gempita sajalah yang memaksa George menghentikan ciuman lapar bergelora yang sarat janji-janji kenikmatan.

Mengamati dengan puas wajah Hermione yang memerah panas, George berbisik lembut di sudut bibir Hermione dengan suara sehangat anggur yang dipanaskan.

"Ingat, Hermione. Kalau kau tidak berhenti mencereweti bisnis kami, aku akan terus menciumi bibirmu. Dalam-dalam dan sepenuhnya sampai mulut bawelmu terdiam."

Melangkah dengan kepercayaan diri maskulin yang menakjubkan, George meninggalkan Hermione yang melongo terkejut-kejut. Meluncur mulus melewati kerumunan anak-anak yang bersuit-suit girang, George dengan tenang menaiki tangga spiral melengkung yang berujung ke kamar anak laki-laki.

_"Ingat, Hermione. Kalau kau tidak berhenti mencereweti bisnis kami, aku akan terus menciumi bibirmu. Dalam-dalam dan sepenuhnya sampai mulut bawelmu terdiam."_

Menjilat rekah bibir yang masih menyisakan api manis gairah dan percikan kenikmatan posesif yang memabukkan, Hermione tersenyum nakal dalam penantian.

_Well_, baiklah. Jika memang begitu caranya, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Hermione selain berbicara lebih cerewet dari sebelumnya...

**TAMAT**


End file.
